Lettre
by E-61
Summary: (maybe) side story of 'Falling'. Dengan selembar surat, ia berkomunikasi dengan Byakuran kini... dan dengan bunga Byakuran akan membalasnya. Meski sebenarnya mereka masih bisa bertatap muka, namun lewat surat dan bunga itulah.. mereka berbicara...


_Bahasa dunia ada di setiap kata dan pengetahuan di sekitar kita, namun dunia hanya menunjukkan apa yang perlu kita ketahui saja... itulah yang menimbulkan perbedaan_

_Bahasa jiwa ada di setiap detail kecil; bunga, rerumputan, gerak awan, burung.. kemana kita melangkah, bahasa jiwa akan selalu sama.. mengarah pada rasa yang tidak tergapai bahasa dunia..._

_Itulah definisiku tentang hubungan kita, yang tak pernah diucapkan dengan bahasa dunia sebagai kekasih.. namun terus terikat... seperti matahari pada langitnya._

_Bagaimana menurutmu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- Lettre -**

**.  
**

Story and Image Cover** © E-61  
**

Original Character **© Amano Akira  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terbuka, terpejam, kemudian terbuka lagi.

Di sebuah apartemen yang redup karena hanya mengandalkan sinar matahari. Sesosok pria bersurai cokelat yang tidak teratur terbangun dan langsung memandang sekeliling sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali, pandangannya yang kabur sedikit menyulitkannya untuk meraba laci tidak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Hingga akhirnya_ ia_ menemukan apa yang_ ia_ cari, sebuah kacamata beserta selembar kertas putih dan pena.

'_Hai...'_

Hanya itu yang tertulis di kertas, perlahan _ia_ mulai menambahkan tulisan tersebut.

'_Hai... Apa kabar?'_

Jeda sesaat saat sebuah wangi yang manis tercium olehnya, _ia_ melangkah mencari asal wangi manis tersebut hingga berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

_Ia_ membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati setangkai bunga _camellia _tergeletak di sana, pria bersurai cokelat itu kemudian membawanya masuk. Dan melanjutkan menulis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hai... Apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja..._

_Lagi-lagi aku menemukan bunga _camellia _merah muda di depan pintu, apakah kau yang mengirimkannya?_

_Padahal aku ingat kau lebih sering memberikanku bunga berwarna putih, karena kau selalu berkata bahwa putih adalah warna yang paling mencerminkan dirimu. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa mempertanyakannya lagi..._

_Namun kali ini bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa?_

_Ah, mungkin tidak seharusnya aku bertanya ya... dan sebelumnya, aku minta maaf.. karena kejadian dulu, namun jujur saja... aku melakukannya karena kau yang sekarang tidak seperti kau yang dulu lagi. Tidak seperti kau yang putih dan bahagia seperti dulu._

_Kau yang sekarang terlihat hitam, dan tenggelam dalam obsesimu sendiri... bukan seperti kau yang aku sukai..._

_Ah, lagi-lagi aku berbicara seenaknya, maaf ya.. tapi aku serius menyukaimu.. namun aku terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya_

_Tapi aku tahu kalau kau tidak menyukaiku seperti 'suka' yang kau tunjukkan dulu... aku tahu sekali..._

_karena itu kembalilah jadi dirimu yang dulu, kau menganggapku hanya sebagai teman juga tidak apa-apa.. asal kau tetap seperti dulu._

_Karena aku tahu dirimu yang dulu masih ada.. terbukti dari beberapa tangkai bunga putih dan juga _camellia _yang berada di rumahku.._

_Kuharap saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan melihat dirimu yang dulu._

_**. . . .**_

Tangan pria itu berhenti. _Ia_ memandangi langit yang terlihat dari jendela di sampingnya, biru jernih dengan beberapa awan seputih susu tampak bergerak pelan membatasi jumlah cahaya matahari.

_Ia_ melipat kertas tersebut kemudian memasukannya ke dalam amplop kecil yang berwarna senada dengan awan.

Kini kertas tersebut bertransformasi menjadi surat, yang siap _ia_ kirim ke tempat langit. Langitnya.

Langitnya yang putih bernama Byakuran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Putih adalah warna kesukaannya. Dan warna itu memang cocok untuknya.

Warna itu setidaknya tetap setia menghiasinya.. sampai...

"_Shou-chan... bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"_

Ia_ membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya dan menaruh tasnya sambil merebahkan diri di_ sofa. _Tanda lelah yang menguras tenaga di tubuhnya._

"_Natal nanti kau ada acara?"_

"_Tidak"_

_Byakuran mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya._

"_Dua tiket Blood & Peppers," pria bersurai putih itu tersenyum. "Tertarik?"_

"_Kau dapat darimana?"_

_Hanya seutas senyum yang menjawab._

"_Yah.. boleh saja.."_

"_Tapi dengan satu syarat"_

Ia_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Aku hanya mau menonton ini bersama kekasihku... apa kau mau jadi kekasihku, Shou-chan?"_

_Mendadak_ ia_ merasa sakit di perutnya_. Ia _gugup._

"_Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Byakuran"_

"_...begitu ya, haha..."_

_Hening sesaat, kemudian Byakuran mengulurkan tiket di depannya._

"_Tenang, aku cuma bercanda kok..."_

_Dan sejak itu, _Ia_ merasa Byakuran mulai menjauh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matanya kembali disambut cahaya matahari yang terik seperti saat _ia_ berada di apartemen. Namun kali ini sedikit lebih menyilaukan.

_Ia _meneguk _latte macchiato-_nya sambil memandang pemandangan dibalik kaca jendela _cafe._

Penuh dengan manusia yang berlalu lalang, baik dengan berjalan kaki maupun dengan kendaraan masing-masing.

Baik yang terikat dengan urusannya, atau sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu.

Baik yang sendiri, maupun berpasangan.

Berpasangan.

_Ia _menundukkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum kembali terpaku pada jendela _cafe_, benaknya mulai membuat berbagai perandaian. Seiring kenangan ikut berputar.

Membuat matanya seolah melihat dirinya sendiri dan Byakuran dibalik jendela. Duduk di luar _cafe_ yang penuh dengan suara—pemusik jalanan, manusia yang berlalu lalang dengan liar, dan suara deru kendaraan.

Dan _ia _bahkan membayangkan obrolan saat itu. Dimana _ia _selalu mencoba membujuk temannya itu untuk berpindah ke dalam karena _ia _tidak ingin makanan yang sudah dipesan tercampur dengan debu yang selain mengurangi rasa juga ikut menyakiti perutnya.

Dan _ia _ingat jawaban Byakuran.

"_Bukannya lebih ramai lebih baik, Shou-chan? Lagipula kalau di dalam.. pemandangan orang-orang ini rasanya tidak terlihat nyata lagi."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Di dalam, di balik kaca jendela itu.. semua pemandangan indah ini lebih terlihat seperti sandiwara yang hanya berputar begitu saja... coba kau lirik jendela tersebut dari sini"_

_Ia _membayangkan dirinya sendiri melirik ke jendela, ke tempat _ia_ duduk saat ini.

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"_Biasa saja..."_

"_Begitu juga sebaliknya, jika kita duduk di dalam dan melihat pemandangan luar. Pasti terasa biasa saja.. dan itu tidak menarik untukku..."_

Dan diluar, dirinya nampak tidak bisa membalas perkataan sang lembayung. Obrolan kemudian mulai berganti.

"_Shou-chan.. ayo kita menjadi _mafioso"

"_huh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu.."_

"_Entahlah, habis rasanya menarik saja kalau kita jadi seorang mafia. Mendominasi dunia yang penuh pemandangan menarik ini, karena siapa tahu pemandangan yang selama ini belum terlihat bisa jadi terlihat kalau dunia berada dalam genggaman kita.. benar kan?_

"_Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh... mustahil kita menjadi seorang mafia, apalagi untuk mahasiswa urakan sepertimu.."_

"_Kau jahat, Shou-chan..."_

Kini _ia _membayangkan dirinya sendiri tertawa bersama pria serba putih itu.

"_Jadi, bagaimana Shou-chan? Mau ya?"_

"_Terserah kau sajalah..."_

Kini pemandangan itu menghilang, kembali menjadi pemandangan dua kursi kosong dengan orang-orang yang tetap berlalu lalang melewati _cafe_.

_Ia _kembali meneguk _latte machiato-_nya. Jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

_Ia _ingat, walau baru mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan saat itu. Byakuran merupakan orang yang selalu mewujudkan apa yang ia katakan meski terkadang perkataannya terdengar mustahil.

Dan _ia _sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Karena dirinyalah, Byakuran berubah. Bukan lagi mahasiswa urakan yang hobi tersenyum dan selalu ada untuknya.

Kini ia seperti kaca jendela _cafe._ Sebuah layar sandiwara, dengan obsesinya sebagai isi dari sandiwara tersebut.

Byakuran yang mulai tidak bisa _ia_ gapai dengan tangannya.

_Ia _mulai bangkit dari kursinya kemudian melangkah pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali _ia _terbangun dan mendapati seikat bunga krisan tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya.

_Ia _tersenyum sambil menyiapkan vas untuk meletakkan bunga tersebut. Dan memandangi sebuah kertas putih di mejanya.

_Ia _pun mengambil kertas itu dan menulis.

_Hai, Byakuran..._

_Terima kasih untuk bunga yang kau kirimkan... jadi sekarang bunga krisan, hmm?_

_Aku membayangkan kau disana mungkin sedang berkata 'apa maksudmu?' saat membaca surat ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa kau bohongi... aku tahu kau yang mengirim bunga ini._

_Kenapa?_

_Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan.. kenapa tidak kau katakan saat kita bertemu di permainan yang kita ciptakan berdua?_

_Atau kau marah padaku karena aku tidak berpihak padamu?_

_Tapi.. bukankah itu tidak penting lagi... karena kau sudah punya penggantiku?_

_Ah.. lagi-lagi aku berbicara seenaknya. Kau kan tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku ya... maaf.._

_Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu.. sebenarnya, secara tidak sengaja aku melihatmu dari kejauhan bersamanya._

_Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan ilusi? Apakah menyenangkan? Karena disini, aku terus terbangun dengan harapan untuk melihatmu tersenyum tulus lagi.. dan itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan..._

_Semoga kau berbahagia selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di balik pohon_ ia_ berdiri, melihat Byakuran yang sedikit bermandikan darah pada sayapnya terdiam. Memandang jauh pada sang kekasih dengan sosok yang _ia _kenali sebagai _cloud guardian._

Detik itu _ia _tahu, Byakuran telah kehilangan.

_Ia _ingin menghibur, namun tubuhnya justru mengambil langkah dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini terasa sedikit berbeda baginya, kini sebuah surat mendarat di depan pintu apartemennya. Ditemani buket kecil yang berisi tiga jenis bunga; _azalea, bells of ireland, _dan _hyacinth _berwarna putih.

_Ia _membuka surat tersebut.

_Hai, Shou-chan..._

_Sebelumnya maaf aku selalu membalas suratmu dengan rangkaian bunga. Jujur saja, rasanya cukup sulit untuk berbicara padamu seperti layaknya dulu saat kau tidak lagi berpihak padaku. Tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu, itulah kenapa aku menggunakan bunga untuk menjadi pengganti mulutku untuk berbicara padamu. Tidak seperti saat kau masih di sampingku dimana bunga yang kuberikan hanya sebagai hadiah semata._

_Dan lewat rangkaian bunga itu, rasanya aku bisa menyampaikannya tanpa beban._

_Sekarang aku baik-baik saja kok.. dan juga bahagia—_

"Bohong.." _ia _berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

—_meski sebenarnya aku sempat merasa sakit.. kau tahu kenapa? Karena ternyata Mukuro-kun tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku. Tapi kini sudah jauh lebih baik... aku sudah merelakannya._

_Shou-chan... sebenarnya saat aku mengajakmu menjadi kekasihku dulu aku serius. Tapi karena kau terlihat memang tidak menyukaiku, jadi kuputuskan untuk berbohong. Seandainya kau mengatakan itu lebih cepat..._

_Berhubung ini surat terakhirku, karena tak lama lagi aku akan dikurung di penjara air entah sampai kapan. Jadi kukirimkan surat ini bersama buket bunga kecil..._

_Karena jika perasaanmu masih sama, aku ingin kau berbahagia untukku... semoga berhasil, aku akan mendoakanmu._

_Itulah arti dari ketiga bunga itu... yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. _

_Arriverderci, Shou-chan..._

_Ia _terdiam saat selesai membaca surat terakhir itu, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Menampakkan awan dan langit yang menghitam tanpa sinar matahari.

Dalam diam, ia menangis. Mengeluarkan semua rasa sesalnya

_ia _kembali berandai dengan mengingat saat _ia _melihat sang lembayung yang kehilangan sang kekasih.

"Seandainya waktu itu aku menghiburmu, Byakuran..."

Awan yang menghitam kini ikut menangis bersamanya.

_Ia _menengadahkan kepalanya meski beberapa rinai air menetes ke wajahnya. Dan tanpa _ia _sadari selembar surat pemberian Byakuran terlepas dari tangannya dan terbang entah kemana.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Ciao...

Mengingat banyak yang hari ini resmi selesai menghadapi tantangan bernama ulangan... (termasuk diri sendiri) akhirnya bisa juga nulis fanfic lagi... leganya...

*ehem* sebenarnya ingin nulis cerita yang lebih.. lembut dan ringan sedikit.. tapi entah kenapa tangan saya malah menghasilkan cerita seperti ini. Maaf... *bows

Tapi.. ya udahlah, nasi udah terlanjur matang... jadi mau ga mau nikmatin saja.. apapun lauknya (?)

Ah, setelah membaca hingga selesai, sadarkah kalian bahwa _Ia_ disini adalah Shoichi? Pasti sudah kan? *jduk

Berhubung fic ini sedikit mengungkit bahasa bunga, maka saya akan membahasnya (hasil mewawancarai kenalan yang mengaku 'maniak' bunga), tentu saja hanya arti dari bunga yang saya pakai di fic, ya... meski sebenarnya kalau niat bisa tanya ke google sih...

**- Camellia Merah Muda : aku bergantung padamu**

**- Krisan : kau adalah sahabat yang sangat baik, cinta sesaat  
**

**- Azalea : jaga dirimu baik-baik  
**

**- Bells of Ireland : semoga beruntung  
**

**- Hyacinth Putih : aku akan mendoakanmu  
**

Dan seperti tak henti-hentinya saya menulis, saya juga tak akan berhenti untuk meminta review dari para reader yang melampiaskan rasa 'ingin'-nya dengan membaca fic ini... tentu saja menggunakan bahasa yang bisa diterima akal sehat**.**


End file.
